The Hot Hanyou
by M.W. Roach
Summary: Inuyasha version of The Hot Chick. How would you feel if you woke up one day thousands of miles away from your friends and in the body of a sexy female fugitive? Better yet, you wake up amongst strangers in the body of a hot n' bothered male? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**_"The Hot Hanyou"_**

By: M.W. Roach

**_Prologue: "Lords of the Bling"_**

_1000 years ago (feudal time), a witch by the name Aratule, mother of Urasue, ran rampant throughout the eastern part of Japan. Her spells and creations destroyed many villages and taking hundreds of lives. She was also well known for her horrid tricks on people. One day, she went out and gathered the teeth of a male fire lizard, and the teeth of a female fire lizard. She made two bracelets, and bounded them together with the hide of a griffin. She put a spell on the bracelets; so that if the ties break, and the bracelets are separated, the souls whom wear them will switch bodies. If the two do not reunite the bracelets by the Lunar Eclipse, the souls will be trapped in each other's bodies forever._

_Finally, villagers grew tired of her tricks and destruction. She was captured and burned, along with all of her spells and potions. But, the bracelets remained hidden, and unharmed, for 1000 years._

**(Feudal Era; 1000 years later)**

Everyone was laid up for a week now, a terrible storm whipped through the trees. The icy rain battered all that were not sheltered. After another week, the storm died down, but not before doing a world of damage to all of feudal Japan. Houses were blown away, villages were flooded, livestock had drowned and fallen trees were all the result of the devastating storm. The ground, too, was disturbed. In the center of a bear demon's territory, the Fire Lizard bracelets had resurfaced.

Being that much of the forests had been completely destroyed, demons had to fight for what little territory was left. One bear demon in particular was searching for a new home. It wandered into the territory already occupied by one such as itself. The two met face to face, the bracelets between them. One bear gave an eardrum shattering roar. The occupant bear reared up on his hind legs, letting the other one know that he was not going to leave his home without a fight. The intruder happily accepted and charged. It stopped right before stepping on the bracelets and swiped the ground with it's paw, throwing dirt in the other bear's face. The intruder was unaware that it's claw got caught on the griffin hide tie. It snapped and the bracelets each flew separate ways. One flew into a bush. The other was tossed into a clearing. The bears continued their fight. The occupant did not make a bluff charge as the intruder did, but tackled it to the ground and bit down hard on it's neck. The intruder pushed the resident bear demon off, and ran away in search of a territory occupied by a smaller, weaker demon. Both demons were completely unaware of the trouble that they had just caused.

_Okay, I know there's been a lot of fics that had to do with switching bodies, but this is my version of one. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Tell me if it sounds interesting enough to read the rest. If not, I'll delete it. It's okay. But, I'm not going to write an entire long story for just 2 people._


	2. What's the Worse that Can Happen?

_Ch.1_  
"_**What's the Worse that Can Happen?"**_

A traveling merchant was passing through the territory of what appeared to be occupied by a very large demon. The man was on horseback, so he didn't worry much. His stallion was small, but he was a fast little horse. The man stopped and dismounted.

"Oh, my. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that spicy beef." He murmured to the horse, who didn't quite care one way or the other about his master's bowel movements.

The man walked behind a bush and squatted down. He leapt up immediately with a painful howl. He looked down to see what he had sat on. He reached into the bush and pulled out a very attractive looking bracelet. He examined it carefully.

"My, this looks old. What wonderful craftsmanship! I can get a nice sum of money for this!"

He walked over to his horse and put the bracelet in the saddlebag. Then he went back over to the bush to finish his business. One he was done, he mounted his horse and continued. He patted the stallion's neck.

"Keep your pace steady, old boy. We've got a long way to go."

The horse snorted. After 3 years, he was used to their annual 3000-mile trek across Japan to make it to the big market sale near the Aratule Village. The horse tossed it's head from side to side excitedly. The merchant laughed.

"I know. I want to make it there as fast as possible, too. I just hope the locals there took care of that blasted raccoon problem."

* * *

An hour later, Kirara bounded through a field not far from where the merchant had just traveled. She was quite far from the others, but she was in heat, and Sango was used to Kirara wandering this time of the month. Kirara played for a while before yowling loudly for a mate. After 15 minutes, she stopped and began romping again. She stepped on something sharp and squeaked in discomfort. She lifted her tiny paw and hissed at the bony bracelet stuck between her little footpads. She shook her paw vigorously. The bracelet flew off and Kirara chased after it. She threw it around for a while and pounced on it playfully. After a while, she decided to go home. Another heat cycle, another failed attempt at attracting a mate. She turned to leave. She stopped and stared at the bracelet. She watched it for a long time before deciding to take it with her. She walked over to it, grabbed it in her mouth, then left.**_One Week Later_**

The merchant had finally arrived at the Aratule Village. Though it was already dark, stands were set up everywhere with people shouting at buyers to buy an item that was positively useless. Jewelry that would make a woman younger, hats that would make a man stronger, and rat marrow that was sold as an aphrodisiac to make a mans' erection last for days. The sad part was, people actually bought the junk. The merchant laughed to himself as he dismounted and set his own stand up. Everyone was completely unaware that a bandit was watching them. The merchant displayed all of his items, including the bracelet he was so fond of. He watched as a hooded stranger walked from stand to stand; booth to booth. The stranger was in a black cloak, his eyes and face covered by the shadow of the hood. The stranger approached his stand. The merchant greeted him with a smile.

"See anything that interests you, my friend?" He asked.

The stranger looked at the merchant's table, shook his head and left. The merchant looked down at his table. The bracelet was gone. He looked up at the stranger, who's pace quickened.

"THIEF! THIEF!" The merchant called frantically.

The stranger was running now. Two large men grabbed the stranger and straddled his arms just as he got to the trees.

"We got him!" One of the men yelled.

Suddenly, the cloak went limp. Them men looked at it, confused. It was empty.

"The thief has escaped!" One man yelled.

* * *

She leapt from tree to tree in the forest. She stopped on top of a large elm tree. She looked at the bracelet with a smile. She was a raccoon hanyou, about 18. She had short black hair, her bangs longer then the rest of her tresses. Her eyes were sable. Her skin pigmentation from the far corners of her eyes, to her eyebrows, to the bridge of her nose was black, creating a 'mask'. She had round black ears on the top of her head, and a short, fluffy striped tail. She wore a forest green sleeveless top the fanned out on the bottom, and tight forest green pants. She almost looked like Robin Hood or Peter Pan. Her feet were that of a raccoon, small and furry with pink pads at the bottom. She fondled her new bracelet proudly.

"Hey, Kiachi! Come see what I've got!" She called.

A small, brown, bushy-tailed woodrat poked its head out from a hole in the tree. It shook its head at the bracelet.

"You're going to get in trouble one of these days, Plentiku." Kiachi warned.

Plentiku rolled her eyes.

"Gonna lecture me again?"

Kiachi leapt onto Plentiku's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be lecturing you if you didn't rob the same place over and over again!"

"It's not my fault those humans are stupid." She sassed.

"That's not the point! You're going to get caught."

Plentiku grabbed Kiachi by the tail and flung him off.

"I am so not going to get caught. Now, if you don't mind, I need to put this away."

Kiachi shook his head.

"You'll be sorry!"

Plentiku went to a hidden opening in the elm. Inside were rings, necklaces, cups, jewels, plates and other shiny objects. Plentiku went to drop the bracelet in, but took a second look at it. It was a nice bracelet. She was compelled to wear it. She slipped it on. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. Her? A raccoon? Tired? At night?

_That's weird. _She yawned to herself. _Oh, well. I guess a quick nap before my nightly food raid wouldn't hurt._

She hopped to the highest branch on the tree, and went to sleep.

* * *

Night had fallen on Inuyasha and his friends. He rested in a tree while Kagome rolled out a sleeping bag right below him.

"I hope you're not planning on making me carry that thing." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome ignored him completely. Inuyasha didn't like that.

"HEY! Didn't you hear me? I said…"

"I heard you! Shut up!" Kagome spat out.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting that.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm not shutting up! Ya hear me? I'm not…"

"SIT!"

**WHAM!**

Inuyasha missed the dirt and instead collided with a rock. He lifted his head.

"What the hell is your problem? On your period or something?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a death stare. He put his head back down.

"Umm…post-menstrual syndrome?" He squeaked, remembering something he read in Kagome's Health book.

Kagome just continued to glare.

"Ya know, I wish you were a girl for a day! Then you'd know our problems!"

That said, she gathered her sleeping bag to go sleep elsewhere. Inuyasha grunted and went back up into his tree.

_Stupid girl. _He thought to himself. _As if a guy doesn't have problems. I bet our problems are worse then theirs! _

Just then, Kirara walked by. Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey, Kirara. Get nailed yet?"

Kirara glared at the insensitive hanyou for a moment, dropped what she was holding, and walked away. Inuyasha looked down at the thing the cat demon was carrying. He jumped down, grabbed it, and then returned to his tree. He examined the bracelet.

"Stupid girly jewelry." He murmured.

He didn't know why, he didn't even know how it happened, but the bracelet ended up on his wrist. It was a pretty cool bracelet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Her voice snapped Inuyasha out of his daze. He sat up; his long sleeve fell over his wrist.

"WHAT!" He yelled, rather annoyed.

"Ugh, if you're gonna have that attitude, forget it!" She snapped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lay back down, completely forgetting about the bracelet. He was awful tired for some reason. He fell asleep the second his head hit the branch. Upon seeing this, Kagome quietly returned her sleeping bag under the tree where Inuyasha slept. She lay down and drifted into slumber.

**NOTE: A bushy-tailed woodrat is a rodent that looks like an ugly squirrel, or a rat with a fluffy tail.**

**Plentiku pronounced** _Plenty Coo.  
_**Kiachi pronounced**_ Kee-ah-chee._


	3. I Feel Pretty

_Ch.2_  
**_"I Feel Pretty"_**

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly the next morning. It was awfully dark. He didn't remember going so deep inside the forest to sleep. He didn't remember falling asleep in the position he was in either.

_Probably switched trees because a branch was poking me or something. _He thought.

He lifted his arms to stretch. He flinched when he brushed up against something. He cupped his hand around it. His eyes went wide.

"What the hell…OH, SH…"

He jumped when he seen he had rather large breasts. He lost his balance and fell out of the tree, hitting every branch on the way down. He got up, still frantic. His hands were still glued to his chest…or _her_ chest? His breathing was hard and he looked around, confused. He had no idea where he was. He'd never seen this forest before in his life.

"KAGOME! MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPO!" He called to no avail.

He was alone. He began exploring this new body. His hands traveled from his breasts down his slender sides and out to his wide hips. They then traveled to his back end, where a long, furry thing was growing out of his butt. He turned to see a ringed tail, which wagged in greeting. He pulled on it, making absolutely sure it was attached. It was. He felt a sudden breeze on the back of his neck. He touched it to find his luxurious locks were gone. Only a short mop of black hair coated his cranium. After a minute, he noticed his ears were swiveling in every direction. _His_ ears could move, but not like this. The little round ones that crowned his head acted as if they were on crack. He had to get to a mirror or something. He began running aimlessly through the strange woods. His sense of smell was replaced with enhanced hearing and sight, making him very confused. He tripped over a rock and went tumbling down a hill. He skidded to a stop on his back. He sat up and looked at his feet. He screamed like a little girl when he seen they were…fuzzy. He jumped up and tried to run again, only to trip and fall face first into a creek. He pushed himself up and looked down at his reflection. He gasped.

"I'm…I'm…VERMIN!"

He jumped up and started to run again, his hands still firmly attached to his newly budded bosom. He needed to find his friends.

"Somebody has it out for me! I bet this is Naraku's doing!" He yelled out loud to himself.

He really wasn't loving his female voice, either. It was squeaky and annoying. He ran into a nearby town. Everybody seemed to give him angry looks. He stopped and removed his hands from his chest.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" He challenged. Of course, it didn't sound so challenging coming from his girly voice.

Two men stepped foreword.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here in broad daylight! And without a disguise!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You people got a grudge against me or something?"

Within moments, men piled on top of poor, confused Inuyasha, and threw him jail. He tried to fight them off, but the girl's body was weak. He looked out the jailhouse window. It was only then he noticed a 'wanted' picture of this female's face all over the town. He sighed.

_Perfect.

* * *

_

Plentiku arose the next morning.

"Wow. I didn't expect to sleep all night!" She said to herself.

She quickly hid her eyes from the rays of the bright sun. Funny, she fell asleep deep inside the forest so the sun wouldn't shine in her sensitive eyes. She opened them. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Something suddenly caught her eye between her legs, besides the fact that she was wearing a bright red kimono. The thing was erect in the air. Was it a snake? She reached over slowly and broke off a piece of the branch next to her. She cocked the stick back and smacked the creature right on the head. A sudden pain shot up her thigh upon contact with the creature's head. She grabbed herself and shrieked, falling out of the tree. She landed hard on something. Kagome shoved her off.

"HEY! Inuyasha! What's the big idea?"

Plentiku shrieked and backed into the tree.

"Who are you?" She squeaked, fingernails in her mouth.

Kagome shook her head.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Inuyasha."

"What?" Plentiku looked down at the thing again.

"It's still there!" She yelled, whacking it again. Again, she grabbed herself and hunched over in pain. Kagome blushed and turned away.

"Inuyasha, if you're going to do that, go into the woods for crying out loud!"

After smacking it 4 more times, Plentiku realized it was attached to her. The rest of the group joined the scene.

"Why is Inuyasha grabbing himself?" Sango asked, a little disturbed by the scene.

"At least _I _go into the forest to do that." Miroku added.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Kagome said. "It's like he forgot who he is."

Plentiku slowly pulled the pants away and peeked in. She shrieked.

"Oh, my gosh! What am I suppose to do with that?" She cried.

The group backed up. Inuyasha, crying? Over a morning erection?

"Inuyasha, just go to the bathroom and it'll go away!" Miroku tried to help.

Plentiku sunk to her knees, crying uncontrollably.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" She whined.

The group exchanged looks.

"I think we need to talk to Kaede. Maybe she knows what's wrong." Kagome said.

The group looked back over at Inuyasha, who was in the fetal position; ever so often looking down his pants, and crying pathetically like a 3 year old girl.

**Ah, I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you all have fun reading it.**


	4. Inuku and Plentiyasha

_Ch.3  
**"Inuku and Plentiyasha"**_

The group slowly made their way to Kaede's hut. Miroku stopped.

"Wait. Before we bother Kaede, we might want to conduct a test."

Kagome stopped and turned, her hand firmly grasped around Inuyasha's.

"A test? What kind of test?"

"Make Inuyasha some of that ninja food he likes so much. Maybe that'll jog his memory."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"That's right! Inuyasha loves that stuff."

Kagome smiled and turned to the confused hanyou.

"You want me to make you some Raman, Inuyasha?"

Plentiku started blankly.

"Umm…who's Inuyasha? And who's Raman?"

Kagome sighed.

"Great start."

After 10 minutes, Kagome held a steaming bowel of Raman soup in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Here you go! Your favorite food in the world!"

Plentiku took the bowel cautiously and sniffed. This new sense of smell was powerful, and Plentiku quickly withdrew in disgust.

"Ugh, it smells."

Kagome frowned.

"Just try it. You love it."

Plentiku lifted the chopsticks and licked one of the noodles. She gagged and rejected the steaming noodles in a pile by Kagome's feet.

"Ugh! I don't know what deranged psycho eats this crap, but it certainly isn't me!"

The group exchanged puzzled looks. Kagome knelt down, picking up the bowel and utensils.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Inuyasha, but…"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! That's all I hear! I don't know who this Inuyasha guy is, but I'm not him!" Plentiku finally exploded.

The group gasped in shock.

"If you're not Inuyasha, then who are you?" Shippo asked.

"My name is Plentiku." The girl put her hands on her hips.

Seeing Inuyasha in such a feminine stance made Miroku chuckle. Plentiku glared at him. Kagome just stood there, amazed and a little beside herself.

"So, if you're not Inuyasha, where is he?"

Plentiku shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

Sango turned to Kagome pleadingly.

"Now, could we go see Kaede?"

* * *

Inuyasha was in the jailhouse all night. The guards had left to check out the continuing sale in the village. Inuyasha stayed in the tiny cell; but he was completely entertained. When the guards finally left, Inuyasha took a peek down his shirt and smiled. 

"Ah, so that's what they look like up close."

Once he was sure he was alone, he began fondling his breasts again. He squeezed, poked, pulled, and stroked his new toys.

"Should I come back later?" A voice interrupted his exploration.

Inuyasha quickly dropped his hands and looked at the window. A small rodent looked in at him. It had little white feet, a brownish, tan coat, big, black eyes, round pink ears, and a fluffy tail. Inuyasha had never seen a creature such as this. It wasn't quite a rat, and it wasn't quite a squirrel. He tilted his head at the curious creature.

"Uh…" He responded dumbly.

"You look awful busy, Plentiku. You haven't fondled yourself that way since you first got them."

Inuyasha blushed.

"What the hell are you watching me for you perverted little muskrat!"

Kiachi laughed.

"I'll get you out." He said.

Inuyasha sat up.

"What? Really?"

"Of course. But, I told you you'd get caught." He said, chewing on the window bars.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to the window.

"Who are you anyway?"

Kiachi stopped chewing looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hilarious, Plentiku."

Inuyasha stepped back.

"Who's Plentiku?"

Kiachi rolled his eyes.

"Geez, just because I was right doesn't mean you have to change your identity. Don't be so immature."

Kiachi went back to chewing. Inuyasha went to object, but Kiachi spoke first as his teeth went through the iron.

"Hey, I got it. Let's go before those idiot guards come back."

Kiachi leapt off the window and back towards the forest. Inuyasha followed the odd little creature. A good nights sleep, and he would be off in the morning to find his friends.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all sat in Kaede's hut. 

"What brings ye all here to visit me?" Kaede asked.

"Well, it's Inuyasha." Kagome said. "He's not quite himself."

"How so?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, as did the rest of the group. He stood in front of an old mirror. He slowly pulled the front of his shirt down, exposing his pecs. He jumped back in surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" He gasped in the girliest voice possible, touching his nipples.

Kaede nodded.

"Hmm. How peculiar. Inuyasha, come here, please." Kaede called.

Inuyasha seemed to ignore her. Kagome leaned forward.

"Umm, he likes to be called 'Plentiku' now."

Kaede rubbed her chin.

"That really is strange. Plentiku, come here please."

Inuyasha walked over to the old lady and took a seat. Kaede leaned close.

"Who are ye, child?"

"I am Plentiku, the raccoon hanyou of the east, and I want to go home."

The group, again, looked at each other. Kaede leaned a bit closer and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They were brown.

"This girl speaks the truth." Kaede concluded. "She is not Inuyasha."

Kagome got up.

"Then where is he?"

Plentiku also stood up.

"And where is my body?"

"My guess is that Inuyasha is in Plentiku's body." Miroku stated.

"The monk is correct." Kaede agreed. "Inuyasha is wherever Plentiku's body was last."

"That's 3000 miles from here." Plentiku whined.

"How did this happen?" Sango asked.

Kaede shook her head.

"Of this, I am unsure. It could be a spell, or a potion…I don't know what magic has caused this."

Plentiku put her hand on her head and sighed. As she did this, the sleeve slowly slid down. Kagome eyed the bracelet.

"Where'd that come from?"

Plentiku looked at the bracelet and smiled.

"Hey! I stole…I mean I got one like this." She looked at it carefully. "But, I had it on the other hand."

Kaede seemed enthralled by the bracelet.

"Let me see that!"

She yanked it close and examined it.

"Ah. Now it all makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"A witch named Aratule made a pair of these bracelets. She is the mother of Urasue, the witch that brought my sister back to life."

Plentiku listened intently.

"I live by the Aratule village."

Kaede continued.

"When Aratule made the bracelets, she put a spell on them. If they were separated, those who wear them will switch bodies. That is why Inuyasha and Plentiku are trapped."

Kagome nodded.

"So, all we have to do is find Inuyasha, right? That doesn't sound very hard."

"Aiy, but this ye must do by the lunar eclipse, which is next week."

The group gasped.

"How on earth are we going to travel 3000 miles in a week?" Plentiku yelled.

Kaede shrugged.

"I suggest ye get going, if ye want to make the deadline."

The group wasted no time in thanking Kaede and leaving immediately.


	5. Canis Lupus Flirtis

_Ch.4  
**"Canis Lupus Flirtis"**_

**Day 1**

Inuyasha hadn't slept all night. He just wasn't able to sleep at night while he was trapped in the raccoon's body. By morning, he was sound asleep. He didn't know how he could possibly adjust to these odd hours. He tried waking up in the afternoon and staying awake until nightfall, slowly becoming diurnal again. His plan failed pathetically. As much as he hated to do it, he'd have to travel by night. Now, if only he knew where he was going…

* * *

The group traveled eastward. How they would make it 3000 miles in 7 days was unknown. Plentiku wasn't much help either. She had no idea where she was going. 

"Try using your nose." Kagome suggested.

"What for?" Plentiku asked.

"To sniff around. You must know the scent of your own territory. And Inuyasha's nose is really strong."

Plentiku thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever."

She put her nose to the air and took a big whiff. The group waited eagerly.

"Well?" Sango asked. "Smell anything?"

"I smell…" Plentiku sniffed again. "I smell…wolf?"

The group exchanged looks.

"Wolf?" Everyone said at once.

Suddenly, a cyclone appeared from far away. It was among them within seconds. It dispersed, leaving Koga in its place.

"Hey, Kagome, my sweet. How are you today?"

"Umm…I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Koga turned to Inuyasha. "This mutt-face been upsetting you?"

Plentiku didn't really notice that the insult was directed at her. Koga walked up to her.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me, mutt? I asked you if you've been bothering my Kagome!"

Plentiku put her hands on her hips.

"I know you're not talking to me like that!" She said angrily, gesticulating with her head.

Koga raised an eyebrow. He turned to Kagome.

"Did you sit him a little too hard this morning, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed.

"No. It's really hard to explain, and we really don't have the time."

"Yeah!" Plentiku cut in. "So, beat it!"

Koga turned to yell at the obnoxious hanyou when he noticed Inuyasha's eyes. They were brown. Koga gasped. He turned back to Kagome and grabbed her hands.

"Well, my love, I must cut this visit short. I assure you, you will see me again." He stopped and turned back to Inuyasha. Koga smiled.

"Very, very soon."

"Uh-huh." Kagome murmured.

Koga then looked at Inuyasha.

"See ya around, mutt-face."

That said, the wolf demon took off.

Plentiku rolled her eyes.

"He's worried about me being a mutt? He should be worrying about that furry skirt he's wearing. Creepy."

* * *

Koga smiled to himself as he ran through the forest. 

_I can't believe this! Inuyasha is nowhere around! That body may have belonged to him, but it was definitely occupied by a woman! Oh, this is rich!_

Ginta and Hakaku trotted through the woods, panting.

"Wait, Koga!" Ginta called out, exhausted.

"Forget it. He's way too far ahead to hear us, now." Hakaku sighed.

A whirlwind zoomed past them, knocking the two wolves into each other. Koga appeared on a tree branch above them. He seemed oddly happy.

"Umm…Koga? Are you alright?" Ginta asked.

"Oh, I'm better then alright!"

"What happened? Did you find Naraku?" Hakaku asked.

Koga shook his head.

"Nope. Even better."

* * *

By nightfall, Inuyasha was wide-awake. He knew now it was time to try to find his friends. Kiachi watched as Inuyasha tried to sneak out of the tree. 

"Where are you going, Plentiku?"

"My name is not Plentiku, Dammit! My name is Inuyasha, and I'm going to go find my friends."

Kiachi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Bring me back a loaf of bread."

Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not coming back!"

Kiachi rolled over onto his stomach, facing Inuyasha.

"What is your major malfunction today? You're not yourself. On your period or something?"

Inuyasha growled. He wasn't sure why, but he took that remark very offensively. Now he knew how Kagome felt.

"Leave me alone, rat-boy."

Inuyasha slid down the tree the rest of the way. He looked back up at Kiachi.

"Hey, rodent. Which way is west?"

Kiachi jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You're really leaving? But, why?"

"I told you. I'm not who you think I am. I have to get back to my own body."

Kiachi looked deep into Plentiku's eyes. He gasped when he saw they were a golden amber color.

"You…you're really not Plentiku."

Inuyasha shook his head. Kiachi growled and slapped Inuyasha's hands. He jumped on a tree stump.

"You pervert! You were molesting Plentiku! How dare you! Touch her again and I'll…"

Inuyasha cocked his tail back and cracked Kiachi in the face, sending the woodrat flying into a tree.

"Make it easy for me and show me which direction west is! The sooner I find my friends, the sooner you'll get Plentiku back." Inuyasha shouted.

Kiachi grunted.

"Fine. But it's going to take us at least 3 weeks to get to them on foot."

"Who cares? As long as I find them."

Kiachi pointed over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That way." He said sadly.

Inuyasha turned and walked away. He stopped and looked at Kiachi.

"You coming or not, beaver?"

Kiachi growled and followed reluctantly.

* * *

Ginta and Hakaku sat quietly in a bush watching the group rest for the night. 

"So, why are we here again?" Hakaku asked.

"Don't you remember? Koga sent us to listen and see where they are going."

"Oh, right. Why was that?"

Ginta rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever pay attention? He wants to get to Inuyasha before they do. I'm not sure why, though."

"Maybe he wants to use the girl's body as a ransom to get Kagome?" Hakaku thought.

"Maybe. Shh…they're talking."

* * *

Kagome and Plentiku sat down away from the others. Plentiku sighed. She was a little tired. She'd been running back and forth into the forest to go to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes. 

"Oh, man. This guy has a bladder the size of a walnut. I can mark every tree we pass going east." She said, flipping back Inuyasha's hair. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. It was weird to see Inuyasha act so girly. Even Ginta and Hakaku chuckled from the bush. Soon, Kagome's curiosity got the better of her.

"So, you go to the bathroom a lot, huh?" She asked, touching the subject gently.

"Well, yeah." Plentiku answered suspiciously.

Kagome looked at the ground and fiddled with a pebble.

"So, you've probably seen it."

"Yeah…" Plentiku answered.

* * *

"Where is she going with this?" Ginta asked. 

"I…I don't know." Hakaku mumbled.

* * *

Kagome nodded. She looked up at Plentiku with a very crude smile. 

"Can I see it?"

Plentiku leapt up.

"Kagome! That is, like, so lecherous!"

"Oh, come on." Kagome pushed, licking her back teeth. "I've never seen one before."

Plentiku looked around.

"Well, okay."

* * *

Hakaku and Ginta said nothing, but just sat in the bush, their jaws hanging open. 


	6. Put Some Color in those Cheeks!

_Ch.5_  
"_**Put Some Color in those Cheeks!"**_

Inuyasha and Kiachi traveled well into the night. The silence between them was unbearable for Inuyasha.

"So, chipmunk, how long have you known this 'Plentiku' girl?"

Kiachi grunted.

"I've known her since she was 3 days old, and I do have an identity, you know."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I know. What was it again? Umm…Pickles?"

"It's Kiachi! How the hell did you get 'Pickles' from 'Kiachi'?"

"I guess it's because you look like a flea-bitten, moldy vegetable."

Kiachi stopped walking and sat down. How on earth was he supposed to live with this monster for so long?

"Come on, Chi-Chi."

"MY NAME IS KIACHI! KIACHI, KIACHI, KIACHI!"

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. At least he had entertainment. This little rat was nearly as fun as Shippo. Speaking of kitsunes, a female, around Plentiku's age, leapt from the bushes, scaring Inuyasha half to death.

"Hi, Plentiku!" The girl said cheerfully.

Inuyasha growled and eyed her for a moment. Her long, silver hair was in a high ponytail. She wore an extremely short, furry skirt and a furry tube-top. A big, bushy tail occupied her backend. Inuyasha felt superior for some reason. His breasts were bigger then hers. He quickly brushed off the thought. Why did he care?

"Hello, Akira." He said involuntarily. How did he know her name?

He was sure he'd never seen her before in his life. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and hugged. Inuyasha just stood there, immobilized. Kiachi watched from a tree. He growled and jumped down.

"Akira, wait! That's not…"

Before the woodrat could finish, Inuyasha stepped on his head.

Akira broke the embrace.

"I found this awesome hot spring. Let's go."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Okay."

When Akira disappeared behind a bush, Inuyasha snatched up Kiachi.

"Listen, cheese-face, if you breath a word to that girl, I'll beat you with your own liver. Got it?"

Kiachi gulped.

"Got it."

* * *

Kagome tilted her head from side to side, getting a full view of it from all angles. Plentiku looked away, feeling a little awkward about the whole situation.

* * *

Ginta and Hakaku sat in silence. Hakaku was looking away, while Ginta stared intently at Inuyasha's rear. 

"He needs to get out more." Ginta said. "His ass is so white."

Hakaku looked up at Ginta with a disgusted look on his face.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT HIS ASS?"

* * *

At the hot springs, Akira was the first to start shedding her clothes. Inuyasha stood there, confused and slightly turned-on. Akira turned to him. 

"Come on, Plentiku. There's no one around."

Inuyasha shakily removed his top. He felt so exposed. He then went for the pants.

* * *

Kagome's stare intensified as Inuyasha's body suddenly reacted. She looked up at Plentiku. 

"Umm…are you thinking of anything…dirty?"

Plentiku shook her head.

"No, why?"

Just then, Miroku arrived, trudging through the bushes with some grilled fish on a stick.

"Hey, you two. You want some…WHOA! NEVERMIND!" Miroku hastily turned away when he seen the perkiest, whitest, shiniest cheeks he ever did see.

Plentiku quickly drew up her pants. Kagome hid her beet-red face.

* * *

Hakaku and Ginta looked at each other, seemingly thinking the same thing. Ginta spoke it first. 

"Should we…should we tell Koga about this?"


	7. She did WHAT with My Brother?

_Ch.6_  
"**_She Did WHAT with my Brother?"_**

The sky began to brighten as the stars disappeared and the clouds covered up the moon. Kiachi paced around Inuyasha, who was sitting down, his face on his legs.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kiachi shouted.

Inuyasha looked down at the cleft of his pants and sighed.

"I can't believe it's gone."

Kiachi stood there for a moment, then shouted even louder.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? What about poor Akira? You scared her out of her mind! You know that girl is going to be scarred for life now, right? She witnessed her best friend running around nude shouting, 'Where's my…?'"

"Give it a rest already!" Inuyasha cut Kiachi off.

A sudden rustle in the bushes stopped Kiachi from objecting. A raccoon youkai, slightly older then Plentiku, leapt from the bushes. He had a smug look on his face. He was cute; a tiny goatee decorated his chin. He had short, spiky black hair with silver highlights. He wore a pair of gray pants that were obviously too big from him. Inuyasha figured he probably stole them from some fat guy. He wore an open vest, showing off his pecs and six-pack.

"Hey, Plentiku. You're looking fabulously delicious tonight. How's about you and me go for a romantic food-raid by moonlight?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, right. Take a hike, moron."

The raccoon boy shuddered in delight.

"You know it drives me crazy when you flatter me like that."

Kiachi leaned closer to Inuyasha.

"That's Oru. He's bad news. Stay away from him, if you know what's good for your health."

_I'll stay away from him if I know what's good for my sexuality! _Inuyasha thought to himself.

He got up, facing Oru.

"You've got 5 seconds to get lost before I turn you inside-out." Inuyasha hissed.

Oru's grin widened. Without warning, he snatched Inuyasha and kissed him. He immediately let go and shouted painfully. Inuyasha had the boy's tongue firmly between his teeth.

"Lemme go!" Oru pleaded, tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha released, and spat in every direction. He wiped his mouth, walked over to Oru, and punched him right in the jaw. Oru flew back a few feet into a bush. He got up and staggered away. Inuyasha grinned and turned to Kiachi, who was saturated in Inuyasha's rejected saliva.

"Oops." Inuyasha smiled.

Kiachi shook himself dry.

"Well, that's one suitor that will never bother Plentiku again."

Inuyasha tilted his head, confused.

"One? How many does she have?"

Kiachi counted for a moment, then shrugged.

"Beats me. I'd say around…100 or so."

Inuyasha gasped.

"Damn!" He looked down at the body he occupied, then shrugged.

"Well, I can't blame them."

Kiachi continued.

"Of course, she has her favorite. I've caught them several times making out."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah? Who?"

Kiachi stood up tall.

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru, of course!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. His eye twitched and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wha-?" He squeaked.

Kiachi nodded.

"Oh, yes. They are quite fond of each other."

"But…but…but…Sesshomaru hates hanyous!"

Kiachi shook his head.

"What? No he doesn't. Well, except one. His brother. What's his name again? Ino…Ini…?"

"I…nu…ya…sha?" Inuyasha piped out.

"Yes, that's the one!" Kiachi clapped. He stopped for a moment.

"Hey, what's your name again?"

"Inu…yasha." Inuyasha stammered again.

It took the rodent a minute to put two and two together. Once he figured it out, he laughed hysterically, pointing at a very disturbed Inuyasha.

"HA! Sucks to be you!"

* * *

**_Morning…Day 2_**

Kagome and the rest of the group continued eastward. They weren't even a quarter of the way there. Kirara could only fly them so far each day, and Plentiku refused to take Kagome on her back.

"You've got 2 legs and a heartbeat. You can walk without me holding your hand." Plentiku would say when Kagome asked for a ride.

Kagome sighed. She missed Inuyasha!

As they traveled on, Plentiku walked behind Sango. She ran her fingers through Sango's hair. Sango shuddered and turned. She still wasn't used to this.

"Umm...what is it?" She asked, trying so hard not to blush.

"Your hair is so pretty." Plentiku said, now using both hands to stroke Sango's head. Sango was red now, totally engulfed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Is…is that so?"

"Yes. Next time we stop, can I play with it?"

"Huh?" Sango gasped out.

Kagome, who was also blushing, giggled lightly. Plentiku turned to her.

"Can you play with mine? I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind." Plentiku said with a wink.

Kagome looked down shyly. She had always wanted to touch Inuyasha's hair, and now she had an excuse.

"Well, I guess so."

Plentiku smiled.

"And I'll let you touch these cute little ears all you want!" She said.

Kagome's eyes brightened up.

"You mean… his ears are no longer off limits?"

Plentiku twitched them teasingly.

"Molest them all you want!"

Immediately, Kagome was upon them. Sango joined her. The two giggled like school children. Miroku watched, still shaken from the previous night. Plentiku glanced over at him and winked.

"Touch them anytime you want, big boy." She said with a flirty smile.

Miroku backed up slowly. Inuyasha's body and voice just hit on him. Girl inside or not, it was still scary. He hung his head and walked away, confused beyond all reason.


	8. Bear With Me

_Ch.7  
**"Bear With Me"**_

In a field not too far away from Kagome and friends, the still homeless bear demon waited patiently. The smell of fish and a female cat demon led the bear to the campsite. He sat in the grass and readied himself for battle.

* * *

**_Earlier that night…_**

Inuyasha lay curled up in a tree, sleeping. Kiachi pushed on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Inuyasha. We have to go now."

Inuyasha brought his arm up slowly then dropped his fist on Kiachi's head.

"Leave me alone."

Kiachi rubbed his sore head.

"Ow! Now what's your problem? You're such a drama queen!"

Inuyasha pushed himself up and grabbed Kiachi by his whiskers.

"Listen, vermin. I just found out the mouth I'm using has had my brother's crazy, twisted tongue swimming around in it! Do you have any idea how wrong this is?"

Kiachi shrugged.

"I'm a rat. We mate with our own siblings. I don't know why you're complaining. Be thankful that _you're_ not the one who made out with him."

Inuyasha stared blankly at the rodent for a minute. He dropped Kiachi and lay back down.

"I'm still not going anywhere. I have cramps."

Kiachi tilted his head.

"What? Cramps? You know, you're acting so…frilly lately."

"Frilly? What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

"You're beginning to act…like Plentiku."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It won't hurt to miss a night of traveling. It's not like we have a time limit or anything."

Kiachi sighed and sat down on a rock. He looked up at Inuyasha, who was beginning to act more and more comfortable in the forest. Inuyasha, too, felt things were changing. He had an incredible urge to just open up his feelings and let his emotions flow…

* * *

**_Later_**

Kagome and the group all sat around the fire eating fish. Half of Sango's hair was in a tight bun. The other half was down and her bangs hung over her eyes. Plentiku had Kagome put Inuyasha's hair in a ponytail. Everyone was quiet as they ate. Plentiku broke the silence.

"I smell something."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. She sniffed again.

"It's big."

Suddenly, a huge bear leapt out from behind Plentiku. It roared ferociously. Everyone jumped back. The bear gulped down all the fish.

"Hey! It ate our dinner!" Shippo whined.

"At least it didn't eat us." Miroku added.

Kagome nudged Plentiku.

"Go get it with the Tetsusaiga!"

"Who?"

"Your sword!"

Plentiku looked down at the handle of what appeared to be a very old sword. She reached for it. It sparked. Plentiku yelped and pulled her burned hand back. She glared at Kagome.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

The bear ignored everyone. His eyes were now set on Kirara. He'd followed her scent all the way there. He growled at her softly. She hissed, rejecting the bear's advances. The frustrated bear charged her. He was going to have her whether she liked it or not. Sango grabbed her weapon and whipped it at the bear. He stopped his charge momentarily to swipe at the boomerang. It cracked and fell to the ground. Kagome tugged at Plentiku's shoulder.

"You can't wield the Tetsusaiga and Sango's haraikutso didn't work! This is the part where you take me on your back, run at the demon, and let me shoot it with my arrow!"

Plentiku looked at Miroku.

"And just what are you standing around for? Go make yourself useful! Whack it a few times with that big stick you carry around!"

Miroku frowned.

"'Whacking it' a few times with my staff will only anger it more. And if I use my wind-tunnel, it will suck in Kirara as well."

Plentiku was raging now.

"Geez, you people are so damn helpless without Inuyasha! _I'll_ take care of the demon!"

Plentiku took off after the bear, which was currently and awkwardly positioning itself atop a less-then-willing Kirara. Plentiku jumped high in the air, landing on the massive demon's head. It growled and struck at her. She noticed a leather string hanging off one of the beast's claws. Paying it no mind, she dodged it and slashed open the bear's muzzle with her own claws. It reared up and roared painfully. Seeing this male half-demon protecting Kirara drove the bear away. He'd have to find a female and a territory elsewhere again. Plentiku leaned over to Kirara and winked.

"I know what that demon was thinking. You're cute and all, but I don't swing that way."

Kagome and the others eagerly ran to Plentiku. Sango hugged Kirara.

"That was amazing!"

"I didn't know you had it in you, Plentiku!" Kagome added.

Plentiku shrugged.

"Neither did I. Of course I'm a lot more useful then that lazy monk!"

Miroku stared at the others.

"Call me crazy, but that is something Inuyasha would say, don't you think?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Plentiku gasped.

"Oh, my gosh, he's right. I have been feeling a little irritable lately."

The group exchanged worried looks. Plentiku sniffed the air.

"Oh, no. Now I'm smelling cow."

A second later, a bull with 3 eyes landed before them.

"That's Totosai's bull, isn't it?" Shippo asked.

"It is, but no one is riding it." Miroku pointed out (Thank you, Captain Obvious.)

Plentiku flinched suddenly.

"Ow, what the…"

A tiny flea was on her chest, sucking her blood. It lifted its head.

"Ah, you must be Plentiku!"

Plentiku shouted and began flailing around.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

Myoga hopped off quickly before getting squished. He took refuge on Kagome's shoulder.

"Jumpy, isn't she?" He asked.

"Myoga, what're you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, when Lady Kaede told me about this yesterday, I just had to see it for myself. Nice hair!" Myoga laughed.

"She told you yesterday? Impossible. We've been traveling for 2 days. How could you make it here in only one?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, Totosai's bull is quite fast. Cuts any travel time in half."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Kagome grabbed Plentiku and both climbed on the bull.

"I'll take Plentiku and ride ahead, okay?" Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"We'll catch up." Sango said.

Before anyone could blink, Kagome and Plentiku were off. Myoga hopped up and down frantically.

"Wait! I have to tell you something! Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango bent down.

"What is it, Myoga?" Sango asked.

"What did you forget to say?" Miroku questioned.

* * *

As the sun began to peek over the mountains, a tall, white figure watched. The wind blew back his long, silver hair. The wind carried the scent of raccoon. Sesshomaru breathed in the delicious scent. He ran his tongue over his front teeth. 

_That sweet smell. My Plentiku, I must have you…tonight…

* * *

_

**Well, Plentiku is acting more and more like Inuyasha, Myoga has a dirty little secret, Inuyasha has cramps, and Sesshomaru is hot for some nasty vermin love! How could it get any better then this?**


	9. Puppy Love Gone Wrong!

_Ch.8_  
**_"Puppy Love Gone Wrong"_**

**Day 4**

The sun was up and the sky was bright. Inuyasha lay in a tree on his back talking up a storm. Kiachi had fallen asleep hours ago, but Inuyasha just kept on rambling.

"And then, she shot me with an arrow." He stopped and sniffled. "I loved her so much!"

He stopped again to wipe his nose.

"Ever have that happen to you, Chico?"

Kiachi snored loudly. Inuyasha growled and knocked the sleeping rat from his high perch in the tree. Kiachi landed hard in the water.

"WHAT? What happened?"

"She pinned me to a tree." Inuyasha said.

"Who?"

"Kikyo."

Kiachi stared dumbly at Inuyasha. He growled and pulled himself up the tree.

"Alright, now, what were we talking about again?"

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back again.

"Kikyo, the love of my life. Though we were in love, we got to kiss only once while she was alive."

"Oh, yeah?" Koga asked. "Did you slip her the tongue?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer when he finally realized who had asked the question. He jumped up.

"Koga!"

Koga smiled. He had been leaning against the tree for some time listening to Inuyasha's heart-felt stories.

"Well, I didn't believe it at first, but here you are! Boy, you're pretty, Inuyasha!" Koga teased.

Inuyasha snarled.

"How the hell did you know I was here?"

"A visit with my lovely Kagome was all I needed." Koga smirked.

"What? I told you to stay away from her!"

"But, why do you care? I thought Kikyo was, and I quote, 'the love of your life'?"

Inuyasha blushed.

"You…you heard that?"

Koga didn't speak. He answered with a nod. Inuyasha groaned.

"You're going to tell Kagome, aren't you?"

"Maybe. I can run back and tell her right away, or I can wait and hold it over your stupid, mutt-faced head for a while until I need it."

Inuyasha was steaming mad now.

"If you tell her, I'll tear you a new…"

Koga put his hands up.

"Oh, you're so threatening! Please don't hurt me, Squeaky." Koga threw his head back and laughed at Inuyasha, who was gritting his teeth.

"Really, Inuyasha. Those words were so beautiful. Now that you skip in the flowers loving everybody like the girly girl that you are…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Inuyasha finally exploded. "When I get my Tetsusaiga back, you are so gonna get it!"

Koga grunted and turned away.

"Typical, Inuyasha. All talk and no action."

"You want a piece of me, ya mangy wolf?"

"Sure. I'll take a slice. Tippy-toe over here and slap me until your nails break."

Kiachi has been patient all this time. Now, his burning eyes were bloodshot and he twitched. Nearly noon and he hadn't slept a wink. The bickering going down below him angered and annoyed him. Soon, the annoyance festered into pure rage. He leaned over the side of the branch he was perched on. He was right above Koga's smug face. Kiachi growled. He was going to end this once and for all.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Kagome and Plentiku landed the bull by a creek. Kagome sighed in relief. They were halfway there already.

"Ah, there's nothing that could stop us now!" Kagome said happily.

"Yeah." Plentiku agreed, giving the tired bull some water.

The two went on chatting when Plentiku lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"Oh, no. I smell that wolf again."

Kagome went to speak when Koga arrived. His face was mangled.

"Hello, my Kagome."

He stopped and glanced at Plentiku.

"Inuyasha." He said in a monotone voice. Plentiku grunted. Kagome's eyes were locked on Koga's messy face.

"Koga, what happened to your face?"

Koga blushed slightly.

"Uh…a little run in with a demon. That's all. Thanks for worrying."

Kagome nodded. It was a believable story. That is, if you didn't know any better. Plentiku knew the wolf was lying right away. She sniffed his face, pointed and laughed.

"You are a liar and a fat-mouth! I know those wounds! You got whooped by my Kiachi, didn't you?"

Koga blushed even more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Plentiku laughed.

"Save it, ya mangy wolf! Kiachi kicked your tail and you know it!"

Koga grunted.

"Yeah right. Me, the Wolf Demon Prince, getting my face eaten by a woodrat. Sure."

Plentiku smirked.

"How did you know Kiachi is a woodrat?"

Koga coughed a little then turned to Kagome.

"Well, my love, I must be off. By the way, Inuyasha is about 1500 miles that way." Koga pointed east. "If you leave now and ride for about 2 days, you'll find him."

Kagome wanted to ask where Koga got his information, but he was gone before she could even breathe. Plentiku rubbed her hands together.

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

Kagome agreed, and they were off.

* * *

**That night…**

Kiachi was asleep well into the night. Inuyasha lay against a tree, arms crossed, and mumbling to himself.

"Stupid wolf. Blackmailing me like that."

He stopped for a moment to lean forward and scratch his knee. He leaned back again. The tree felt…warm and soft and…fluffy? Inuyasha turned to see what creature had dared take his spot. His eyes traveled up to Sesshomaru's face. There was an odd glow in his eyes. A deep, lusty stare. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He was too shocked for words.

"Plentiku. Did you miss me?" Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha squeaked out.

Sesshomaru rubbed his lips on Inuyasha's round ears. Inuyasha was still lost for action and words. That ended when he felt teeth. Inuyasha shouted and struggled to get up. He was too slow, and Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped around Inuyasha's mid-section, holding the struggler against his heaving chest.

"No! Stop! Wait!" Inuyasha begged. "I'm not who you think I am!"

Sesshomaru grinned.

"Oh, we're playing that game again, are we? Okay. I'm the rich Lord and you're my faithful servant. I'll give you a raise if you give me one…" Sesshomaru teased, brushing his hand against Inuyasha's breasts. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. With one burst of energy, he was freed from Sesshomaru's iron embrace. Inuyasha was in the moonlight now, raging.

"YOU STUPID, SLACK-JAWED, IDIOT! IT'S ME! YOUR BROTHER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL YOU INSCESTING SWINE!"

Sesshomaru was speechless, and slightly aroused at first. Then, he noticed Plentiku's eyes. They were gold. Sesshomaru bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. He got up and slowly walked into the forest, his head down. Inuyasha sighed and sat. He felt like he was being watched. He looked up to see Kiachi.

"So, you were bad-mouthed by a wolf and you were molested by your brother. Good day for you?"

Inuyasha growled and flung a rock at Kiachi. It missed. Inuyasha growled and walked away. Kiachi reluctantly followed, even though it was the wrong way…

Once he was concealed in the forest, Sesshomaru threw up. When that was done, he slammed his head into an old oak tree and sighed.

_Oe vey! This is embarrassing. If Inuyasha is in Plentiku's body, then Plentiku is in…_

Sesshomaru stopped and groaned.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

**If you seen my Avatar or Kirara/Inu pairing stories, then you probably know that I'm starting too many stories at once! Sorry 'bout that if you have me on your Author Alert list! I bet it's confusing. Anyway, this story is nearly done (about 5 more chapters...not really sure.) If you haven't read my Kirara/Inu story yet, go for it!**


	10. Brotherly Love Gone Wrong

_Ch.9  
**"Brotherly Love Gone Wrong"**_

**Day 5**

Sesshomaru wandered through the forest, searching. He had to find Inuyasha…uh…Plentiku. His brother's scent filled his nostrils. He was a few hundred miles away. Plentiku was close. Sesshomaru decided to sit and wait for her to come to him.

* * *

Inuyasha trudged through bamboo chutes. Kiachi followed close behind. 

"Inuyasha, I think we took a wrong turn. I recognize this territory."

"It doesn't matter. We've gone too far to turn back now."

"But, this is the wrong way! We really should…"

"No! Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

Kiachi moaned.

"I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Look, Chachi, you can stay here and whine by yourself. I'm going ahead."

"It's Kiachi, and I'm just trying to warn you that the cheetah demon territory is up ahead."

"Woopty-doo."

Inuyasha peeked out from the chutes. There was a large, bare clearing. Lying about on the rocks were huge, thin, spotted cats. Inuyasha grunted.

"You're afraid of those? Look at them! They look like they're about to die!"

"Don't let their looks fool you. They're very fast and very strong. As long as we don't wake them, we're okay."

"Whatever."

* * *

The bull landed near where Inuyasha and Kiachi had slept. Plentiku sniffed the air. Her eyes went wide. 

"Sesshy?"

Kagome scratched her head.

"Who's Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru appeared from the bushes.

"Yo."

Kagome gasped. Plentiku sighed. Sesshomaru didn't quite know what to think. The girl in his brother's body was his Plentiku all right. He bowed his head.

"Plentiku, I thought I'd find you in there."

Kagome was really confused now.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Judging by the way Plentiku was looking at the silver-haired youkai, Kagome figured they really _had_ known each other...multiple times. Kagome blushed at the thought.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you last night. Unfortunately, I had a very unpleasant surprise."

Plentiku turned red.

"You didn't!"

Sesshomaru nodded. Plentiku shuddered.

"Which way did he go?"

"North, I think. Now, tell me how this happened."

* * *

Inuyasha decided to go along with the whole 'cheetah demons are dangerous' thing. He snuck quietly on tip-toes. 

"This is stupid." He whispered.

"Better safe then sorry. Just don't make any loud noises or sudden movements."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND WENT THE WRONG WAY!" 

Plentiku raged. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND HIM NOW!"

Kagome looked at the bull. It was tired. It didn't look like it could go another step. Kagome shrugged.

"You can try sniffing again. Once you get his scent, I can ride you to…"

"NO! You ain't climbing on my back! What are you? Cripple?"

Kagome was beginning to lose patience with Plentiku.

"Sniff the air and tell me what you smell." Kagome said and nicely as possible. Plentiku sniffed once.

"Your body odor." She hissed.

Kagome lost it then.

"SIT!"

The necklace on Plentiku glowed. But nothing happened. Plentiku glared at Kagome.

"And just what was that all about?"

* * *

The two were almost out of the cheetah demon territory. Suddenly, out of no where, Inuyasha fell flat on his face with a noisy thud. The cheetah's lifted their heads to see the intruders. They all stood up, snarling. Kiachi glared at Inuyasha. 

"Oh, you're good! You are perhaps the only person to ever trip over the air!"

"I didn't trip." Inuyasha's muffled voice growled.

The cheetah's had the two surrounded. Kiachi backed up.

"Inuyasha, do something." Kiachi whispered.

Inuyasha sat up. What was he going to do? Kiachi pointed to Inuyasha's waist. He looked down and found brass knuckles. He fit them over his hands.

"What are these supposed to do?"

Kiachi touched the middle knuckle. Tiny barbs emerged. Inuyasha scoffed at the wimpy weapon.

"Is that all? Is this all I have to work with? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF EVIL WITH THESE!"

Inuyasha outstretched his arm. To his surprise, lightening shot out of the barbs, striking and killing one of the cheetahs.

"Ooh." Inuyasha said, pleased.

The cheetah's were angry now. But, Inuyasha didn't care. He was having fun zapping the skinny cats. Kiachi was impressed. Plentiku was never that fast! Inuyasha sent the remaining cats running off with their tails between their legs. He brought the knuckles to his face and smiled.

"I love new toys."

* * *

Sesshomaru was sick and tired of hearing the 'girls' argue. It was night time already. 

"Silence, both of you."

The two stopped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"We've already lost the day. Sleep now and we'll find Inuyasha in the morning."

"You're going to help us, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Plentiku is not the only one who wants her body back."

That said, Sesshomaru went into the forest to sleep. Plentiku followed. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her. He could tell she wanted a good-night hug.

"Plentiku, I love you. But, you are not to touch me while you are in that body, understood?"

Plentiku sighed.

"Yeah."

When she left, Sesshomaru smirked to himself.

_I promise, I'll make it up to you.

* * *

__**Sorry 'bout the slow update. We've got a nasty blood-thirsty weasel here at the farm killing off all of our ducks. I have to spend the night outside with my dog to see if we can catch the blood-sucking culprit.**_


	11. Mirror Images

_Ch.10_  
**_"Mirror Images"  
_**

_Day 6 (around 7:00 p.m.)_

Sesshomaru sped through the forest. Plentiku was at his side. Kagome was on Plentiku's back. Sesshomaru had forced the raccoon to allow the miko to ride, despite the hanyou's constant objections. Plentiku continued to complain.

"Get your boobs off of my back!" She hissed.

"I wouldn't have to lean on you if you would just look where you're going!" Kagome returned.

Plentiku growled and leapt.

"Heads up!" She shouted.

"What?"

_**WHACK!**_

Kagome's head collided with a low branch. She went flying off of Plentiku's back and landed hard on the forest floor. Sesshomaru stopped running.

"Plentiku, that wasn't very nice. Go get her, now."

"Aw, come on Sesshy. You know that was funny as hell."

"I didn't say it wasn't funny. I said it wasn't nice. If we weren't in such a hurry, I'd allow you to do it again."

"I heard that!" Kagome shouted. She got up and hobbled over to Plentiku. "What do you have against me?"

"You wanna know? Fine! YOU'RE A WHINY LITTLE BRAT! I don't know how Inuyasha could stand you! The sex must be really good!"

Kagome gasped and jumped back.

"We never do anything like that!"

"Then he must be a glutton for punishment!"

Sesshomaru watched patiently while the two argued. He'd always wondered what would happen if his mate and his brother's mate met face to face.

_Not exactly what I had in mind. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed finally.

"YOU SIT!"

Kagome growled. She forgot the rosary didn't work on Plentiku.

* * *

Inuyasha sat under a tree by a creek, washing an apple. Kiachi moaned from a branch above him. 

"Inuyasha, you've been washing that apple for 20 minutes! It's clean, already!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me because I prefer my food sanitary! Unlike you, I _don't_ eat out of a trashcan!"

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha's head was yanked down into the water, smashing his face on the gravel below. Kiachi shook his head.

"Are you narcoleptic or do you just get a kick out of slamming your face into the ground?"

Inuyasha pulled his head out of the water.

"Kagome?"

"Who?" Kiachi asked.

"It's her! I smell…me!"

Kiachi sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm glad you said it. I didn't want to say anything, but…"

"Not that you stupid rat! I smell my body! And Kagome and…Sesshomaru?"

Kiachi was about to say something else, but Inuyasha took off. Kiachi shrugged and followed.

* * *

"YOU HAVE AN UGLY FACE!" Plentiku shouted. 

"NO, YOU HAVE AN UGLY FACE!" Kagome yelled back.

"YOUR MOTHER HAS AN UGLY FACE!"

Sesshomaru sat on a rock away from the girls, his hand over his face. He lifted his head slightly and sniffed the air.

"Silence." He ordered.

The girls quieted. Sesshomaru got up.

"It's Inuyasha. He's coming this way."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted eagerly.

"My body!" Plentiku exclaimed.

_My body. _Sesshomaru thought excitedly.

Within minutes, Inuyasha burst out of the trees, Kiachi on his shoulder.

"KIACHI!" Plentiku opened her arms as the little woodrat leapt into them.

"Plentiku! It's really you! Oh, how I missed you! He was just awful to me!" Kiachi complained, pointing at Inuyasha.

Plentiku and Inuyasha just stared at each other for a while; both too shocked to speak.

"Wow." Inuyasha said suddenly. "From out here, I could see just how good I look! No wonder you have a thing for me, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and turned away. Plentiku looked over her body as well.

"I know what you mean. I'm so hot, I think I'm giving you a…"

"That's enough." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Let's switch you guys and get this over with."

"Right." Plentiku pulled off the bracelet.

Inuyasha still had no idea what was going on.

"What's with the jewelry?" He asked.

"Don't you know?" Kagome asked. "If we don't switch you back to normal by tomorrow night, you'll be stuck in there forever!"

"WHAT? I didn't know that!" Inuyasha quickly pulled the bracelet off his wrist and handed it to Plentiku. They held the two pieces together and closed their eyes. After a few moments, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" He asked.

Plentiku was angry now.

"You still have breasts! What do you think, genius?"

Inuyasha looked down and gasped.

"Why didn't it work?"

"Kagome! Plentiku!" Miroku's voice rang out.

Everyone looked up to see Kirara, Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, guys!" Kagome called, waving her arms.

The group landed. Miroku's eyes were glued to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" he asked.

"Who do you think it is?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"My, you're gorgeous!" Miroku said, nudging Plentiku in the side.

Sesshomaru stepped between them.

"Back off, monk. That one is mine."

Miroku looked confused.

"You like girls?"

Sesshomaru's fist collided with Miroku's nose. The monk fell down, unconscious. Myoga jumped out of the monk's hair.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! How are you?"

"Cut the crap, Myoga!" Inuyasha shouted. "You're here for a reason!"

"Ah, yes. To break the spell, you must bind the bracelets together with the griffin hide tie that held them to each other in the first place."

"What?" Inuyasha gasped. "It'll take us forever to find it!"

Plentiku leaned against a tree, stroking her chin.

"Or, maybe it'll only take us a day."

The group looked at her curiously. Did she know something that they didn't?

* * *

**Well, only one chapter left! I woulda updated sooner, but I've got 2 and a half other stories to play with. I'll update ASAP.**


	12. Down to the Last Minute

_Ch.11_  
**_"Down to the Last Minute"_**

**Day 7 (Around noon)**

The group and Sesshomaru woke early the next morning. Apparently, Plentiku had noticed a strip of leather around the homeless bear demon's claw in their last battle. It was their only lead, so they decided to hunt this bear down. Sesshomaru split the group up into two search parties. He sent Kagome with Sango, Miroku and Kirara, as he knew if Kagome traveled with Plentiku and Inuyasha, there would be a fight. Sesshomaru decided to take the 'girls' and Kiachi. The set time to meet was just before the sun went down. Everything planned; the groups went their different ways.

* * *

Inuyasha walked near his brother, who stared strangely at him. Inuyasha noticed just what his older brother was staring at. 

"Quit staring at my breasts!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to cover them by crossing his arms.

"They're mine and I shall stare at them if I please." Sesshomaru warned.

Plentiku stood between them.

"They're _MINE_ and no one is going to look at them until I get them back! Got it?"

The brothers grunted and turned their heads away. Inuyasha decided it was best to walk with Plentiku and let Sesshomaru lead; Kiachi asleep on the youkai's shoulder. As they continued on, Inuyasha noticed something different about his body. He stopped.

"Hey, Plentiku."

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, not knowing how to phrase the question.

"Did you…uh…do something with my hair?"

Plentiku giggled. She put her hands on her hips and flipped the ponytail back femininely.

"Do you like it?"

"NO, I DON'T!" Inuyasha shouted, "And don't make me stand like that! People are gonna think…stuff. Get my hands off of my hips!"

"Look who's talking!" Plentiku shot back. "If you slump me over any more I'll get a hunchback! Stand me up straight!"

"I can't! These things are heavy!"

Sesshomaru groaned and rolled his eyes. Things had to be going better with Kagome and the others!

* * *

Kirara searched from the sky, while the humans searched from the ground. Kagome stopped when she sensed jewel shards. 

"Oh, no. Not again."

Just as suspected, Koga appeared. He held Shippo by the tail and thrust him in Kagome's face.

"Does this belong to you?" He asked.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What, did you people forget I existed!" Shippo shouted angrily. "I wake up to find everybody left!"

"We are so sorry Shippo!" Sango apologized, taking the enraged kitsune from Koga.

"Thanks so much, Koga." Kagome said happily. "I'd stay and chat, but we're in a real hurry. See, we're trying to find this bear demon and…"

"Bear demon?" Koga interrupted. "I just battled one of those free-loading bags of fur."

"You did? Which way did it go?"

Koga smirked and got down on one knee.

"Hop on and I'll show ya." He said with a grin.

Kagome groaned.

_He can't just point me in the direction it went. No! He has to take me there._

"Fine. Sango and Miroku can follow us on Kirara. Shippo, go get Inuyasha and Plentiku."

"Why?" Shippo inquired. "So you can forget me again?"

"Please Shippo! I promise I won't forget you again." Kagome begged.

Shippo sighed and used his fox magic 'horse'. He flew away opposite from where Koga was headed.

"Kirara!" Sango called.

Kirara slowly descended to the ground. Miroku and Sango jumped on.

"Follow Koga and hurry!" Sango ordered.

Kirara roared and took off.

_Do this, Kirara! Do that, Kirara! Sheesh, I'd rather be licking myself about now.

* * *

_

"Inuyasha, stand up straight. Plentiku, take his hair out of that ridiculous ponytail. Now, both of you, be quiet." Sesshomaru shouted orders to both of the complaining hanyous.

Both reluctantly did what they were told. Plentiku, however, wasn't done starting trouble.

"Ya know," she whispered to Inuyasha. "All of his commands assertiveness is getting me all frisky! And when I say 'me', I mean you."

"WHAT? You get those sick thoughts out of my mind right now!"

"I feel you rising to the occasion…"

"CUT IT OUT!"

Sesshomaru had had enough. He tore out Tokijin and struck. When the dust cleared, a burnt strip of grass lay between the shocked hanyous. Sesshomaru stood between them.

"You walk over there." He ordered, pointing to Inuyasha to walk to the right.

"And you walk over there." He sent Plentiku to the left.

"One more word and I shall decapitate both of you. Understand?"

Both nodded. As they continued on, a tiny shout was heard. Inuyasha was the first to stop and turn to see what was going on. Plentiku stopped next. Finally, Sesshomaru turned to see what had made that squeaky noise. It was Shippo. The little fox landed and the horse turned back into a toy. Shippo was about to deliver his message when he caught sight of Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha?" Shippo stammered.

"Who else would it be?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Wow!" Shippo turned to Plentiku. "You're much prettier then Kagome!"

"HA!" Plentiku pointed to Inuyasha and laughed. "IN…YOUR…FACE!"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo.

"Shut-up! Just tell me what you're doing here."

"Oh, yeah. Koga found the bear demon you're apparently looking for. ---Oh, hi Sesshomaru!--- Umm, anyway, Koga took Kagome on his back and…"

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Let me finish! He took Kagome on his back to show her where the demon is. Sango and Miroku went with him."

Inuyasha was enraged now.

"WHEN I GET BACK IN MY OWN BODY, HE IS GOING DOWN!"

Plentiku went to make a nasty comment, but Inuyasha was wise to her.

"Don't you say a word!"

That said, Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and took off.

"I DON'T RUN LIKE THAT!" Plentiku called after him.

Sesshomaru ran past her in pursuit. Plentiku shrugged and joined them.

* * *

_**Later that evening (about 6:30 p.m.)**_

The moon was a quarter of the way covered by the sun. Koga landed in a forest. Drops of moonlight rained down between the trees. Kagome climbed off his back. Koga pointed to the ground.

"See the blood? This trail ought to lead us right to it. Say, Kagome? Why do you want to find this bear anyway?"

"It has the thing we need to get Inuyasha back in his own body."

"What? You mean to tell me I just helped the mutt-face?"

"No. Think of it as a favor to me." Kagome said quickly.

"Ah, right. Anything for you, my love."

"Yeah." Kagome said uneasily. "Let's just get that bear."

* * *

"I think we took a wrong turn." Miroku informed, struggling to see his surroundings. 

"If Koga didn't go so fast, Kirara would have been able to follow him without a problem."

_Sure, blame me. If you weren't so busy flirting with that damn monk, I could be chewing on my butt right now!_

"Well, I see Inuyasha and Plentiku." Miroku pointed out. 

"Let's go Kirara!" Sango called out.

* * *

Inuyasha ceased running and looked up. Plentiku wasn't expecting the short stop and ran into him, knocking both of them over. 

"What the hell did you stop for?" Plentiku growled.

"It's Sango and Miroku."

Shippo squirmed out from under Inuyasha.

"Finally! We don't have to run anymore!"

"You didn't run anywhere! I carried you all this way!"

Kirara landed and Miroku jumped off.

"Inuyasha, we can't…"

Plentiku pointed to the body next to her.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "We can't find Koga or Kagome. We lost them."

Inuyasha looked up at the moon. It was half gone now.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Inuyasha raged.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to look at Plentiku. "Where'd Sesshomaru go?"

* * *

Sesshomaru tore through the forest, his gaze shifting to the moon every now and then. Kiachi finally woke up. 

"Whoa! What's the hurry?"

"I can smell that bear demon. He's close. I'll gut him like a fish."

"Yikes! Sesshomaru, you're not acting like yourself."

"I'm tired, I'm stressed and really, Really horny. You do the math."

* * *

"Look! There it is!" Koga pointed out. 

"Yeah, but where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Who cares? Is that the demon you want or not?"

"Uh…" Kagome squinted her eyes to get a closer look. It had a scar on its muzzle from when Plentiku attacked it. Another good look and the griffin hide came into view. "Yes! That's the one!"

"I'm on it!" Koga was ready to attack when Kagome stopped him.

"Koga, wait! You don't have to kill it! Just get the tie off of it."

Koga smiled and stroked Kagome's face.

"Darling, I love you, but now is not the time to go all 'animal activist' on me."

Koga went to strike the bear, but a blur of white struck the beast first.

* * *

While Inuyasha and Plentiku dashed through the forest, Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode Kirara above them. The moon was rapidly disappearing. Only one third of its silvery light shone. The scent of the demon and Kagome drew closer.

* * *

"Hey! I was gonna hit it!" Koga shouted angrily at Sesshomaru. 

The Inu youkai paid absolutely no attention to the whiny wolf. Sesshomaru struck again with his whip. The end of the whip wrapped tightly around the demon's paw. The tie dangled tantalizingly from the demon's claw. Kirara, who flew above, just happened to see it.

"Look! There they are!" Sango pointed out.

Kirara dove head first out of the sky, despite her passenger's screams. Just before they hit the ground, Kirara pulled back up. Shippo fell off of her back. He grabbed the string to keep from hitting the ground. He found himself face to face with the outraged bear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his top.

"Fox Magic! Spinning Top!"

The huge top fooled the bear and Shippo made off with the tie. The deed done, Sesshomaru pulled the bear out from under the top and flung it across the forest.

"Great job, Shippo!" Kagome praised.

"Yeah." Koga agreed glumly. "Now, where's mutt-face?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"They were right below us a moment ago, weren't they?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but where did they go, now?" Miroku added.

Sesshomaru was pretty sick and tired of these distractions. He whipped out Tokijin and struck. Everyone ducked. All the trees within a 3 mile radius fell. Inuyasha and Plentiku came into view.

"There they are!" Shippo cheered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"You could of killed us!" Plentiku added roughly.

* * *

Only one quarter of the moon showed. Nothing but a tiny sliver. The group had exactly 3 minutes and 25 seconds. 

"Where's the bracelets?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at Plentiku.

"I gave them to you, remember?"

"Me?" Plentiku asked.

"Yes! You put them in your pocket!"

After thinking a moment, Plentiku nodded. "Oh, yeah!"

She reached in. Her face turned white.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked eagerly, knowing the look on her face was not one of joy.

Plentiku's hand reemerged; the pocket came out with it. There was a huge hole in the pocket. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"You…you lost them?" He stuttered.

"No, no, no." Plentiku reassured. She bent down and pulled the pantleg away from her ankles. The two bracelets fell out. Everyone let out a sigh. Inuyasha grabbed the bracelets before anything else happened to them.

"Give me the tie."

Shippo handed Inuyasha the griffin hide tie. Inuyasha carefully tied the bracelets together. He went to pull the knot tight, when the tie snapped in two. Inuyasha let out a squeaky gasp.

"No." He whispered.

Everyone stood there in silence. Sesshomaru tried to keep a cool head. Plentiku looked as if she were going to faint.

"Idiot!" She growled.

"NO!" Inuyasha cried out, throwing the bracelets to the ground. "NO, NO, NO!" He stomped them into the dirt. "HORSE SHIT!"

The moon was now completely gone. Plentiku threw her head back and let out an eardrum shattering scream.

"YOU CLUMSY OAF! IDIOT! MORON! JACKASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I COULD SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT FOR THIS!"

"Hey, don't yell at me for this! It was your fault, Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Koga looked at each other for a moment.

"Did he just call her 'Inuyasha'?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I heard."

Inuyasha pulled his silvery hair back away from his eyes.

"How could it be my fault!"

"You broke the tie!" Plentiku shouted, swishing her tail back and forth in an agitated manner.

Sesshomaru tilted his head curiously.

"Plentiku." He called.

Plentiku looked at Sesshomaru. His golden eyes met her brown ones. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha's body was roughly pulled into the dirt.

"It worked!" Miroku exclaimed.

"They're back to normal!" Sango chimed in.

Kagome gleefully turned to Koga.

"Thank you so much, Koga! We couldn't have done it without you!" Much to the wolf demon's surprise, Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek. Koga blushed.

"Hey, anytime!"

Inuyasha looked up from the dirt.

"Why, you…"

He jumped up and struck, but Koga was already in the air.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha! If your life is on the line, I'll be there to rescue you! Imagine what Kagome would give me if I saved your pathetic life! Until next time, my sweet Kagome!" That said, the okami youkai was gone.

Kiachi leapt into Plentiku's arms. He whispered something in her ear.

"He did WHAT?" She roared.

Inuyasha rubbed the dirt from his face and glared at Kagome.

"You know, there were other ways of testing this!"

"I know!" Kagome said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're back!"

"Whatever."

Inuyasha turned around when Plentiku tapped his shoulder. Before he could ask what she wanted, she punched him in the gut.

"That's for being mean to Kiachi!"

Then, she slapped Inuyasha in the face, throwing him off balance.

"AND THAT'S FOR TOUCHING MY BREASTS YOU SICK PERVERT!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

While Inuyasha was being brutally punished for his exploring hands, Plentiku felt something watching her. She turned to Sesshomaru and extender her hand.

"Hey, you!"

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from pouncing on her. He grabbed her hand. There was no possible way he could wait any longer. Once he had her in his grasp, he yanked her close and wrapped his arm around her tightly, his lips glued to hers.

Inuyasha sat up, but quickly covered his eyes.

"UGH! What the hell? Can't they do that somewhere else?"

Kagome pulled on his shirt.

"Come on. Let's leave them alone."

"Wait." Inuyasha grabbed the bracelets from the dirt. He threw them in the air and, with Tetsusaiga, destroyed them once and for all. "There." He said contently.

He unwittingly looked back at his brother and Plentiku. He shuddered.

"Aren't they ever gonna come up for air?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already on Kirara's back. Inuyasha knelt down so that Kagome may climb on. Once she was secure, they were off.

Kiachi stayed in a tree away from the two lovebirds. He leaned back and shut his eyes.

"We may be here a while."

* * *

_**72 hours later…**_

Sesshomaru staggered over to Jaken after bringing Plentiku home.

"My Lord! Where were you?"

Sesshomaru plopped himself by a tree.

"Getting fire wood." He sighed.

Jaken looked around.

"But, I don't see any fire wood."

Sesshomaru yawned and closed his eyes.

"Couldn't find any."

"You…you were gone for a week and you couldn't find any fire wood...in a forest? My Lord?"

Sesshomaru was sound asleep.

* * *

Back at the well, Inuyasha was pretty glad to have his body back. He sighed and stretched. He touched his chest. When he didn't feel anything, he looked down and sighed. 

"Damn."

* * *

Koga was relaxed. He cherished his kiss from his precious Kagome. Ginta and Hakaku were happy to see their leader happy. 

"Well, I'm one up on mutt-face for Kagome's affections!" Koga boasted. "Yep. Kagome and I are meant to be."

"Yeah." Ginta agreed. "The most Kagome's ever done with Inuyasha is see his…"

"Shut-up, you big mouth!" Hakaku hissed.

"See his what?" Koga asked.

The two brothers looked at each other. They grinned at their leader.

"Nothing, Koga."

* * *

Plentiku hitched a ride on Sesshomaru's back for the 3000 mile trek home. A day later, both she and Kiachi were captured by the villagers and thrown in jail. Kiachi peeked out the cell window. 

"The coast is clear, Plentiku. You want me to chew through the bars so we can escape?" He whispered.

Plentiku sighed and leaned back against the cell wall.

"Ah, we might as well stay a few days and pay our debt to society. Besides, I'm so tired. Who knew Sesshomaru missed me so much?"

**_The End_**

* * *

**Well, that's the end! Hope you enjpyed it! My computer didn't die! After my other 2 (and a half) stories are done, I'll post a new IY fic. I've gotten started on it already.**


End file.
